Stencil:Song Pages
\Song Title\ is a song performed by \Singing Character 1\, \Singing Character 2\ and \Singing Character 3\ in "\Episode\". The song //briefly describe what the song is about or how it is used//. [Use this section only if the song is includes a crossover of characters from various series. List franchises in order of first character appearance (but always beginning with "PAW Patrol"). Each franchise is bolded using triple apostrophes on either side, is on its own line with a star preceding it and is followed by a colon. A space after the colon, list the characters from the franchise in order of appearance.] *'PAW Patrol': Rocky, Chase *'Bubble Guppies': Goby, Gil, Oona *'Team Umizoomi': Milli, Knight Geo *'Dora the Explorer': Dora, Boots [If the song is split into multiple sections, provide a subheading using double equal signs noting the "verse". If all one continuous song, do not use subheadings. On this page, subheadings are used to represent different formatting styles for two scenarios.] 1st Verse [For songs performed by the same singer(s) throughout, do not mention them in this section. Stanzas (determined by each rhyme), are separated by a blank line. Ideally, there should be four lines in a stanza and each line should be of equivalent length. If not the final line of a stanza, follow the line with "<.br>" (removing the period). Begin each line with a capital (even if it is a continuation of the previous line), and include no ending punctuation. Background singing is to be contained in parentheses, one space after the previous line and with the first letter capitalized. An example of these concepts is shown below (of "You Can Call on Me").] I love to dig I love to bark Play in the mud Runnin' round the park Wag my tail Bury a bone Sweep up your feet When you get home But if you need help (Emergency!) You can call on me, yeah You can call me You can call on me Let me hear your pup howl! (Howl!) Everybody yip! (Yip, yip!) Put your paws up, put 'em up now Let me hear your pup howl! (Howl!) 2nd Verse [For songs performed by multiple singers that vary over the course of the song, begin with a line with the linked (if applicable) singer(s) for the following lyrics, followed by a colon. Organize and write the lines in the same fashion as shown above, but have each line of lyrics begin with a star. No "<.br>" (minus the period), is necessary. An example of these concepts is shown below (of the first verse of "The Best of Friends").] Marshall: *Amigos, amis *Buddies and chums *We'll all be friends forever *No matter what comes All: *Friends, friends, friends *We are all friends, yeah *I'm a friend to you, you're a friend to me *We're the best of friends, friends, friends Rocky: *Compadre Rubble: *Comrade Chase + Skye: *Bosom buddy of mine Marshall: *No matter how you say it *Friends have the best time Zuma: *Fílos Rubble: *Sadīqī Zuma + Rubble + Chase + Skye: *Companion too Marshall: *There are all sorts of ways to say *"I'm a friend to you" All: *Friends, friends, friends *We are all friends, yeah *I'm a friend to you, you're a friend to me *We're the best of friends, friends, friends [Include this section only if the song is reused and variants of it exist (either by length, organization or style). With each variation, use a separate line beginning with a star. Use full sentences, and when reasonable (i.e. a single-episode variant), provide a reference to when the variant occurred. An example of these concepts is shown below from "Outro Song".] *On occasion, only the first 2 bars or one half of the song is used. *In "Pups in a Fog", a glockenspiel version of the closing song is used in the episode. *In "Pups Save Ryder's Robot", an electronic mix version of the closing song is used in the episode. *In "Pups Go All Monkey", a jungle version of the closing song was used in the episode. Category:Other Stencils